


[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（1）

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu/ Boyang Jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: 恋爱和工作一样可兼得鸭。





	[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（1）

**Author's Note:**

> ※给羊驼太太的生贺QAQ
> 
> ※《疯狂动物城》paro  
> 狐狸柚×兔子天
> 
> ※想想都很美好不是？我沙雕我有罪qwq
> 
> ※其实就是个魔改文，背景还是一样的orz  
> 谁上升真人谁的汤圆是芝麻花生馅的！！！

1.

“恐惧，背叛，杀戮，几千年前这是支配着我们的力量……”

 

舞台上静悄悄的，传来一个软软的嗓音，声音的主人在漆黑的舞台上敏捷的跳跃，“哗！”一只小老虎冲了出来将声音主人扑倒，灯光响起，展现给观众的是一只小老虎故作凶狠的压着一只可爱的兔子的场景。随后又迅速起身，可爱的兔子继续说道：“从前，我们每天要为会不会被吃而担忧，而现在，捕食者和猎物可以和平共处。和平共处最好的证明就是不远处的——动物城，在那里，每只动物都是平等的，都有平等的发展机会。”

 

兔子铿锵有力又带着软乎乎的说完，旁边的小老虎立马换上西服：“我可以不用捕猎了，我可以做一名收猎人们税务的税收官”台下掌声一片。

 

“锵锵锵”一阵音乐过去，小小的兔子嘴角向上，露出虎牙，插着腰，将手中的帽子带到头上，说：“而我，可以当一名警察，追查案件，缉拿罪犯，为大家创造一个安全的生活环境！”抑扬顿挫的一番话说完，没有得到想象中的掌声，台下有些窃窃私语，沉寂了几秒，一只胖胖的狐狸在台下说：“小兔子别想了！哈哈哈哈，你这样矮小的动物怎么可能当警察！！”台下似乎有了些低低的笑声。

 

舞台剧以这样尴尬的结局收场，小兔子被父母牵着走出剧院，他蹦蹦跳跳的走着，嘴上是掩盖不了的笑容，父亲斟酌看着蹦蹦跳跳的儿子，开口了：“博洋啊，警察这个职业不适合我们兔子，你看那罪犯什么的多恐怖啊，一下就把我们拍开了，你看当兔子多好呀，每天种种胡萝卜晒太阳多安逸啊，是不是？”

 

母亲也赶忙道：“是啊，儿子你看这兔窝镇多安逸多好呀，大家都这么快乐的生活，不好吗？”

 

这只可爱的兔子叫博洋，父母给他取这个名字是寓意他能够有博大如海洋般的胸怀。小小的博洋听着父母的劝说，压压帽子，亮出招牌虎牙微笑：“爸爸妈妈，你们不用这样劝我，我是不会放弃的，这是我的梦想！”说着就挣开父母的手，蹦蹦跳跳的向前走去。

 

“票拿出来！”

“啊，不……不要……这……这是我们的”

 

蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子突然听到了什么，学着电视上的便衣警察，迅速隐进小巷，探头，那只嘲笑他的胖狐狸在欺负小动物，正义感爆棚的兔博洋当场就跳出去一个飞扑将胖狐狸扑倒在地。

被扑倒在地的胖狐狸呆愣了几秒，表情有些不可思议，他摸摸自己的鼻子，恶狠狠的站起来对小兔子说：“你……你今天死定了！我要让你知道什么叫做捕食者！！你最好趁早打消你的警察梦想！”边说着边用脚将兔子按倒在地，金博洋只感觉到眼前一黑，脸上传来火辣辣的痛感，他摸摸脸，三条痕，他不受控制的抽鼻子，眼睛好像有泪水在打转：不行！我是不会放弃的！不能哭！随后挺身一个飞踢，将票拿到手，“pong！”胖狐狸再一次摔倒在地，博洋拿着票走到躲在树后瑟瑟发抖的小动物旁，把票给他们，然后整整帽子，道：“真不好意思，我，是不会放弃的！你也趁早打消劝我的念头！”

　　胖狐狸的同伴见形势不妙，拉着狐狸立马就跑，留着金博洋和小动物们在原地，金博洋看着他们走远确定不会再回来了以后，转过身换上灿烂的笑容，说：“下各位下次小心点呀，可不要受伤了让家人担心呀！”

 

　　回到家后，一开门，看见的是父母焦虑的脸，妈妈看见站在门口的儿子，焦虑立马化为愤怒，她插着腰问：“博洋！  
你去哪了？！我和你爸爸说一下话的功夫怎么就没了？！”

 

　　爸爸立马搭腔：“是啊！儿子你去哪了？！让我和你妈好找！”金博洋抱歉的进门，很安分的低着头，什么也没说。父母见着平常说一句能顶出花儿来的儿子今天一言不发立马发现不对劲，母亲一个箭步冲上去，仔细一看，儿子脸上三条痕，顷刻间，愤怒立马化为心疼，她看着儿子的脸，说：“儿子啊，你这怎么回事啊？被欺负了？”

 

　　金博洋摇摇头，说：“我这不是打架！我刚刚见义勇为了，这个是标记！很光荣的！妈你说我这是不是很适合当警察？！路见不平出手相助，哈哈哈”

 

　　妈妈狠狠拍拍金博洋的头，长长的耳朵都给拍耷拉了，只见妈妈脸上的表情如番书一样快的变回愤怒：“脸上挂彩了都，哪里什么光荣标记！你看看当警察这么危险，我们又是小型动物，怎么可能当上？！在这安安心心种萝卜不好吗？！”

 

　　爸爸立马帮腔：“是啊，博洋，你妈妈说的对，当警察也太危险了，你看看你还没有当上就这样了，以后当上了得多危险啊，是不是？当萝卜农多好，每天都惬意畅快的。”

 

　　金博洋撇撇嘴，，重新竖起耷拉的耳朵，叉着手，说：“爸爸妈妈你不要劝我了！我！是不会放弃的！”

 

　　夫妻俩看着心意如此坚定的儿子，互相对望然后摇摇头，爸爸叹了口气，悄声说：“儿子现在还小，没事的，等过几年他就忘记了，不用担心”

 

　　妈妈也是摇摇头：“唉，行吧，那先这样，说不定过几年就忘记了。”

 

　　站在背后的金博洋听着父母的悄悄话气得想跺脚，他咬咬牙，暗自想到：哼！我是不会放弃的！我！一定会成为一名优秀的警察的！

 

　　时光如流水，匆匆流去，从不回头也从不留恋。转眼，金博洋长大了，虽然还是一样白白嫩嫩的可爱，但脸上也能看出一些成长的痕迹。这几年他一直在为自己的梦想而努力，让父母操碎了心，差点连头上的兔毛都要没得，今天的金爸爸又在家里叹气，他摸着颇有些赘肉的肚子，心里想：唉，儿子怎么坚定的做一件事有时候也不好啊，这也太坚定了，怎么办啊这，这要真去了动物城，那危机四伏，指不定一下兔命不保啊……

 

“咔……”玄关传来开门的声音，一阵“窸窸窣窣”的换鞋声，唉声叹气的金爸爸抬头望过去，一道影子“咻”的一下飞到他身旁，把金爸爸吓了一跳，定睛一看，是自家儿子，他摸着胸口刚想开口，就被金博洋以及他手里的一张纸给堵住，金博洋顾不上喘气，激动的说：“爸！你看这是什么！我被动物城警察学院录取了！看吧！我可是坚持我的梦想了！我没有放弃！”

 

金爸爸脑袋飞速转了几秒，突然意识到什么不对劲：“什……什么？！儿子你真要去啊？！”在厨房做饭的金妈妈听到不对劲拿着锅铲就出来了，她走到父子俩旁边，看看惊讶的丈夫，又看看开心的不行的儿子，再腾出一只手看那张纸：动物城警察学院，金博洋同学，恭喜你被我院录取，请于……金妈妈念到后面眼睛都瞪圆了，她看着儿子

“儿子……你，你真要去这个学校？你去报名怎么没和我们说一声？”

 

“我和你们说了啊，就上周末我说我出去一下，爸爸他亲口答应的！是不是啊？爸爸？但是谁知道录取这么快的，我还以为至少得个把月呢……嘿嘿，爸妈，这下可以支持我了吧？我都被录取了总不能退还吧”金博洋开始发动可爱攻势，摇摇耳朵又露露虎牙，甭提多可爱了。

 

金妈妈当没看见，低着头文丈夫：“上周我不在，你说说这事儿怎么回事啊？”

 

当时看电视看的不亦乐乎就随口答应的金爸爸摸摸额头上的冷汗，干笑着说：“哈！哈，那时候我，我好像随口就答应了……”说完就底下骄傲兔头垂下高傲耳朵的等待妻子的数落。

一秒……两秒……三秒……时间一分一秒地过去，金爸爸感觉到背上和头上的冷汗越来越多，他感觉自己要完，正准备垂死挣扎一下的时候。金妈妈开口了

 

“得，既然学校都录取你了，那你就去吧，先吃饭，下午我帮你收拾收拾。”说完拿着铲子又重新回到厨房奋战，留下俩父子面面相觑。

 

金爸爸：咋回事啊？怎么不骂人了？

 

金博洋：按照流程不是要阻止我吗？我可是准备了一万  
字的演讲稿打动母心的……

 

2.

 

那天过后，金妈妈也没有像金博洋后来想象的突然反悔什么的，而是帮他收拾完行李，叮嘱一大堆杂七杂八妈妈心得。在真正出发的那一天还做了一大桌好吃的，一出门，妈妈就开始絮絮叨叨的说话，路过花田的时候，好不容易沉寂了一小会儿的妈妈又开始了：“儿子，你在学校早餐要吃，衣服要穿好，一些事情实在不会也没事，毕竟我们是小型动物，情有可原……啊！博洋，等下别过去，那里很危险！”

 

金博洋迅速反应过来，停住脚步看看地上，就种着一排漂亮的小花啊，什么都没有，他疑惑的望着妈妈：“妈，这就是一排小花啊，有什么危险的？”

 

金妈妈又开始叨叨了：“博洋你不知道啊，这花有毒，当初你瑞恩叔叔就是不小心吃了这花才疯癫的，你可千万别碰，你在外面也是，不要图新鲜就尝试什么，出事怎么办”

   
金博洋听的有些头大，虽然这花挺有趣，但是妈妈又开始唠叨很烦躁啊，他甩甩脑袋，上前抱住父母：“妈妈你不要说啦，列车要开动了，等下我赶不上了，我先走啦 。”妈妈又叨叨了一会儿，知道列车员提醒了才放金博洋走。金博洋挥别父母踏上列车，他觉得自己的人生真的要开始了。

 

警院在一处荒无人烟的地方，金博洋下了站还要在自己走很久，他提着沉重的行李，咬着牙上山去宿舍，边走还边想：妈妈的爱还真是沉重啊，看来我不能辜负它……

 

气喘吁吁的到了警院已经比原定时间要晚很多，宿舍门口站着一只身材高大的北极熊，她黑着张脸站在门口，金博洋瑟瑟的走过去，说：“嗨，那个，请问你是接待的教官吗？我是一名新生……”

 

北极熊冷冷的看着他说：“我可不是什么接待，这不是宾馆，我是这的教官，你就是那只小兔子？这么慢，怎么受得了警院的高强度训练，现在退出还来得及，小东西。”

 

金博洋听着这一番话，立马上头，说：“教官， 我是不会走的！我会坚持到最后的！”一番慷慨激昂的话说完，北极熊冷笑一声，拿走金博洋的行李，用宽大的熊掌拍拍小兔子的头，说：

 

“那我真是期待，小兔子。”金博洋看着北极熊的背影，他有点晕：我去，熊的力气也太大了吧，我要给拍出脑震荡啊……还有妈妈给我沉重的爱也没了，好对不起妈妈啊QAQ

 

警院对于金博洋来说，其实就一个字：大。什么都大，因为警院都是大型动物，金博洋是唯一一只小型动物，所以这些在他们眼里再平常不过的东西，在金博洋眼里就变成了一个大人国，他上个床都很费劲，梯子的间隔太大了，只能凭着兔子不错的跳跃能力上去，食堂的食物也非常的大，一顿饭的量是他在家的好几倍。他每次看着盘里的食物都会想：要是爸爸妈妈来这里卖胡萝卜，赚大了呀。他用几天时间熟悉了环境之后。课程也正式开始了。

 

他每天要在沙漠，雨林，寒冷的极地训练。每天天刚亮，教官就拿着超大号喇叭叫他们起床，洗漱换装时间十分钟，迟到的要在三个虚拟自然环境里跑五公里。金博洋吃过一次苦头后再也没有迟到过。

 

他爬过漫漫黄沙的沙漠；越过坚硬寒冷的冰山；跳过潮湿多雨的雨林。每天回到宿舍洗澡时兔毛里都能抖出沙子、冰渣、树叶这样的东西。金博洋很努力的想证明自己，每天都在北极熊教官的大喇叭花式催放弃下训练，学习到深夜都是常有的事。

 

凭借这样的毅力，金博洋以优秀毕业生的荣誉毕业，他是第一个获此殊荣的小型动物，那天颁奖典礼下的父母都要看哭成泪人，他们怎么也没想到自己的儿子竟然这么争气。

 

拿着荣誉证书回到家的金博洋想：这样，我应该就可以做一个刑警，追踪案件，缉拿罪犯了吧？

 

两个月慢悠悠的过去，金博洋在家享受了一段时间过后，他要出发了，去到他朝思暮想的地方——动物城。他蹦哒的收拾完行李，吃完妈妈准备的丰盛大礼后，蹦蹦哒哒的和父母出门了，妈妈还是像从前呢那样唠唠叨叨的叮嘱，这次还拿出了实物……一堆防狐用品，金博洋有些纳闷，  
垂着耳朵问妈妈：“妈，你给我这个干什么啊？”

 

妈妈立马开启话闸“防狐啊，你自己一个人去城市里工作，很容易遇到危险的，你看你小时候隔壁那只小狐狸被欺负的脸上都挂彩了，所以我和你爸爸弄了这些防狐用品给你以防你在城市里又被欺负……”

 

妈妈的话还没说完，金博洋摆摆手打断，笑着说：“没事的，那都是小时候的事了，现在我可不是小时候那样了，我一个人能干得过一只大型动物呢，你不要担心我的。而且现在大家都是平等的，都归化了，没事的。”

 

“我知道你厉害，但是说到底还是有区别的，儿子听你妈我的，带上吧。”妈妈虽然知道儿子挺厉害，可为人母就是担心孩子有万一，她眼巴巴的看着金博洋，金博洋受不了母上大人的热切目光，拿了一个最小的，说：

 

“我拿走啦！车来了，那我先走啦！”列车的到来简直就是金博洋的救星，他拿着东西就跑，跑到车上转身的时候，他突然想起了从前父母送他去警院的场景：原来时间已经过了这么久吗？心头一阵酸涩，他放下行李又折回去拥抱父母：

 

“你们不要担心我，我没事的，会照顾好自己的。”金博洋信誓旦旦的向父母保证着，又一次在列车员的催促下上了车。

 

列车呼啸而过，轨道旁的立牌写着一句话

 

“您已驶离兔窝镇。”

 

金博洋兔生的新篇章，开始了。

 

3.

去动物城的旅途非常有趣，像是一条风景线，可以看到不同自然环境的奇异景象。漫天飞舞的黄沙，郁郁葱葱的树林，白雪皑皑的大地，一切都比警院的更有趣更真实，驶过雪山，终于到达此行的目的地——动物城。金博洋兴奋的竖起兔耳，拿着行李在候车大厅里左看右看，还因为这样差点被一只长颈鹿给踩到，他灵敏的绕开，在多方打听之后，他到了市警局，招待大厅里，来来往往的都是穿着制服的警员，表情严肃。墙上还有贴着通缉令，其中一只小小的狐狸吸引了金博洋的注意：看着这么可爱的小狐狸竟然是个通缉犯，真的是狐不可貌相啊……金博洋看着这通缉令，心里那股激动的感觉更浓烈了，他飞快的跑到咨询台旁，因为咨询台太高，他只能跳着问：“嗨！你好！我是新来的警员，请问人事部怎么走？”

 

咨询台上的警官是一个胖乎乎的豹子，他没有豹子那种凶狠，因为胖胖的身体透露着一股呆萌的气息。正吃着甜甜圈的豹子警官听到了声音却没有找到人，他疑惑的向旁边看看，正怀疑自己幻听的时候，他看到一对兔耳，往下看，一只可爱的小兔子，哦，还有一对更可爱的虎牙。豹子警官惊喜的看着他，说：“你就是那个新来的兔子警官吗？！你长得可真可爱啊。”

 

金博洋有些尴尬的动动耳朵，笑道：“呃，谢谢你夸我可爱，那什么，请问人事部怎么走？”他觉得自己要快点离开，自己这么勇猛，怎么会是可爱呢？！

 

豹子警官笑眯眯的给他指了路，又在金博洋走时说了一句“真可爱啊。”金博洋有些头大。

 

他绷着脸，故作严肃的走进人事部，一进去，就看到强壮的黑牛局长，牛局长的脸更冷，比北极熊教官的脸还冷，金博洋有点紧张，他放弃绷脸，挤出一个笑容，说：“嗨，局长你好，我是来报道的，我叫金博洋。”

 

牛局长用鼻子重重呼了一口气，说：“你就是金博洋？*跟我来吧。”说完就推门走了，金博洋战战兢兢的跟上，走到一个房间门口，他听到了里面的笑闹声，跟着牛局长走进去以后，又全都安静了，金博洋小小的一只站在牛局长旁边，他打量着在场的各位，一个个都是高大威猛的大型动物，看着就很有威慑力。牛局长清清嗓子，说：

 

“今天有两件事宣布。第一，我们新加入了一位成员——金博洋，第二件事，非常重要——”牛局长按照流程介绍完金博洋的到来，在宣布第二件时拉长了尾音，好像有什么重要的事。

 

大家都屏着呼吸，生怕一个班不注意漏掉了什么。金博洋也是，他非常的兴奋：难道有什么重大案件了吗？！

 

牛局长又咳嗽两声：“今天……是凯里的生日，让我们为他送上祝福！”说完全场一片安静，随后又恢复吵吵闹闹的声音，大家都在向那位凯里送祝福。金博洋也找了个位子坐下来，他有些失望的想：我还以为有什么重大案件呢，唉……

 

打闹了一阵，牛局长叫大家停下来，宣布大家的分工，金博洋期待的坐在位置上，觉得自己肯定可以分到一个重要的案件。一番分工下来，疑难案件已经被分完，剩下的小案件也被分完，金博洋拖着脑袋想：我怎么还没有啊，该不会是要给我什么特难案件？！然而现实是骨感的，他期  
待着望着局长时，局长说：“你，你去开罚单吧。”

 

金博洋像是被热水浇灌的幼苗，瞬间枯萎，他失落的问：“为什么我是开罚单？我也可以办案的！”

 

局长没有理会他的抗议：“这件事情你可以先开个200张罚单我们再来讨论。”

TBC.


End file.
